Skylar: TripleChanger
by redamiB6147
Summary: Sequal to Skyfire's Friend! What happens when a human girl comes back to life as a transformer with odd powers? what happens when she finds everyone that she knew? And why does she look like a Sparkling of Starscream/ Skyfire's?
1. Skylar Starspark

A/N: First chapter of hte sequal~! Yay! please, review if you liek it!

"Where am I?" Skylar asked to the white light. It didn't even occur to her that she was dead. She was floating the light, trying to make sense of where she was.

"Am I dead?" She asked, and she felt herself floating towards a dark spot, almost a tear in the light. She closed her eyes, but it made no difference. She was still floating there when a voice dragged her away from the light, and set her on solid ground.

"Skylar Starheart, I have need of your services." Said a voice, one that had amazing power. Skylar nodded, aware that she was not truly alive but not truly dead either. Death could not fell this painful, and life couldn't feel this blissful.

"You are in the place between worlds, Skylar. No harm shall come to you." Said ht voice, and Skylar waited. The voice seemed to walk closer, trembling the ground that she was on. The person was big, very big. And with her being blind, she was unaware of who it was.

"What happened to those I was connected to?" she asked, moving her arms around in the space. It felt like her body was gone. Didn't she die from Optimus's blast that was meant for Starscream?

"They moved on. Neither wanted to. You have caused quite a ruckus with my followers, Skylar." Said the voice, and Skylar swore.

"Primus!" she said, and there was laughter, gentle as the grass and forceful as the wind.

"So, you know me. That makes things easier to explain." The voice, Primus, said. There was a gentle touch on her shoulder, and suddenly, she could see. She blinked, looking around the area she was in. It was beautiful. And Primus was indeed the creator of the transformers.

"You said that you needed me, Primus. Why?" she asked. The large god looked over the horizon at the sun. It was starting to set, casting the world in a beautiful array of colors.

"We don't have much time, Skylar. I need to tell you some things that may of come as a surprise." Primus said, and he bent down, his power washing over her. She took a small step back, but she stepped bravely forward onto his hand. He smiled, standing up. There was a rush of wind, and suddenly, she was as tall as him.

"When that sun sets, you will be back in the land of the living. But, not as Skylar Starheart." Primus said. He started to walk towards the sun, but she kept her eyes on him.

"You will be called Skylar, still, but your last name will reflect your new body. Your last name will be Starspark." He said, and she felt the wind that was rushing around her double back, becoming more forceful. A small bit of Primus's power ran with that wind, and it started to change her, give her a body to command.

" Something happened during the battle to gain you back from the Decepticons. A bondmate was lost. When you go back, you will find that you have certain powers that you did not posses before." Primus said. The sun was lower in the sky, the edge barely touching the horizon.

"No matter what happens, do not loose faith. Your acts will give you a reward in the end. That's why I chose you in the first place. Despite your aliment, you did a good job with hostile aliens that picked you up off the street." Primus said, and he chuckled, walking powerfully towards the sun. It was halfway set, the colors changing more rapidly the closer the two got to it.

"I still don't understand. Why do you need me to do it? Why don't you just do it yourself?" Skylar asked. Primus smiled, looking down at her. HE looked back up at the sun. It was close to being set. Only the outer edge was above the horizon.

"They would not believe me. But, they know you better, and will trust you. That Autobots already do." Primus said, and he looked towards the darkened horizon as the last rays dipped behind the earth.

"A warning, though." Primus said, and she looked back up at him, still in amazement. She had forgotten about colors in her years of darkness.

" When you die next, you shall not have this choice again. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity. Do not waste it." HE said, and she looked around the in-between world on last time as the sun fully set, leaving her in total darkness. She felt different, more alive than she had in a while. She didn't even realize that she was alive until she woke up on the other side, in the middle of both bases.

_~In the Autobot Base~_

"Skyfire? Are you okay?" Optimus asked. He had been in a meeting with the taller mech when Skyfire had suddenly stood up, his optics locked on a point in the distance.

"Skylar…." Skyfire said, and he moved towards the door. HE paused, looking back at his leader. Optimus was standing now, watching him carefully.

"I know that her death has affected you personally, but you told me yourself that her death wouldn't interfere with your duties, Skyfire." He said. Skyfire looked towards the ground and then back at Optimus.

"She's alive, Optimus. I can feel it." HE said, and with that, he walked out of the room. The door slid to a close behind him, leaving a stunned Optimus behind him.

Skyfire walked quickly, eager to be out of the base. It had been three days since the death of Skylar and Prowl, and both deaths hit he Autobots pretty hard. Jazz was still in his room. Prowl was in a stasis chamber in the med bay. No one was allowed near it. HE turned the corner, running into Jazz. He backed up a step, shocked. Jazz looked like slag. His armor was dirty and graying, and he looked like a ghost. Was this what happened when a bondmate was lost?

"Jazz, what do you need?" Skyfire asked. Jazz turned to him, his optics dull and lifeless. HE turned back towards the door, seeming to look outwards.

"Find her….Prowl, Skylar….Prowl…" Jazz said, and he turned around, walking abruptly away. Skyfire walked to the door, allowing it to open. HE walked into the night, letting its breeze sweep over him. He gladly changed to alt mode, flying high into the sky with his scanners alert for Skylar's signature.

_~ Outside the base~_

"Gotta get to the base, something….Prowl?!" Skylar said, and she felt that something was amiss. Something went wrong with a bondmate…. She started walking, aware that she was much larger than she was last. And her own footsteps caused the earth to shake. She shook herself, aware that metal scraped together when she did.

"Starspark…of course! I'm a Transformer!" Skylar said, and with that, she thought of what her favorite car was. A dodge Magnum. She felt herself changing, metal rearranging as her alt mode took over her body. She sat on her tires, revving her engine. She was slightly confused, the other 'Bots normally had to scan their alt modes first.

"Other powers?" she said aloud, and she revved her engine again. She took off, shifting her own gears. She had a small idea of where she was going, but her scanners told her that she was not alone. She ducked around the boulders that rose up out of the ground. She had never felt so free before, even though she was still blind. Her other senses had added bonuses now.

"Skylar!" said a familiar voice, and Skylar stopped short, jamming on her brakes. She stayed where she was, pinpointing Skyfire's location through her scanners.

"Skyfire!" She yelled, and she quickly transformed into bot mode. There was the scream of jet engines, and then Skyfire was there, in bot form. She walked forward, her scanners alerting her of where he is. She touched her spark chamber, aware of the link that was active again. She heard Skyfire do the same.

"You're alive." Skyfire said, and he walked forward, crushing her into a hug. She hugged him back, happy to finally feel one of her friends again.

"Where's Prowl?" she asked, suddenly totally serious. Skyfire released her, backing up a step.

"He's dead. He and sideswipe were killed in battle to get you, Skylar." HE said, and Skylar staggered back, revving her engine. She shook her head, looking towards the area she heard Skyfire flying form.

"Is that where the base is?" She asked, and Skyfire nodded, confused. Skylar changed to her alt mode, and Skyfire realized that she was one of them now.

"Are you coming, Skyfire?" She asked, and she raced off, ducking and dodging under and around objects in her path. She was nearing 100 mph, but Skyfire was faster.

"Oh for Primus's sake!" she said, and she thought quickly of a plane, something fast and agile. Her first though was Starscream's alt mode, but she wanted something larger. She stopped moving again, transforming into her bot mode. Skyfire circled back, watching, as she started to change into a plane, something sleek but large. She hovered for a second, getting used to her new alt mode. She flew off, laughing.

"Catch me if you can, Skyfire!" She said as she passed him, and he started to race after her, but she was much quicker.

" Skyfire, I win!" Skylar said and she landed ,transforming. He bot mode now had magnum and plane parts, wings and tires as much a part of her as her other forms were. She walked towards the doors, but an alarm went off, alerting the bots inside that someone unfriendly was outside.

"Let me in! I need to talk to Prowl!" she said, and Skyfire, who was still taller than her, landed beside her.

"Red Alert, let us in! She's my….daughter…" Skyfire said, making this up off the top of his head. He looked towards Skylar, aware that she looked just like a mixture of Starscream and himself. The doors opened, and many Autobots with weapons raised lowered them quickly.

"Skyfire? Who's daughter is she also?" Asked bumblebee. Skyfire sighed, looking towards Red Alert. Skylar sat their impatiently, revving her engines. Her wings fluttered just like Starscream's when he was angry.

"Starscream…" he said, and with that, the Autobots were silent. Skylar pushed forward, a strange energy forcing them back. Skyfire followed her closely. She was heading straight for he med bay, trailing her hands down the walls.

"It feels like forever since I've been here." Skylar said, and she walked straight into the med bay. Ratchet was besides the stasis pods that were being kept there temporarily, but she didn't know that. She walked carefully, her audio receptors picking up Ratchet's movements. She walked towards him slowly, carefully.

"Ratchet?" She asked, and he turned to her, looking her over. He sighed, looking Towards the other bot there.

"Skyfire, you have some explaining to do." Ratchet said. Skylar edged around him, her hand out towards the pods. Ratchet noticed what she was doing and he move to stop her.

"Skylar, no! Don't touch those!" HE said, but Skyfire restrained him, curious. Ratchet was struggling as she opened up Prowl's pod. His still grayed corpse was there, just like when he died. She reached out to touch his chest, and it opened, showing a empty spark chamber. She dipped an finger into the space, and a bright light filled the room. Ratchet and Skyfire ducked, unaware that Skylar was the one who was crating the light. She brought out her finger, stepping back. Prowl's body convulsed, once, and then his life signs were restored. She sighed, happy. Two of her tires started to spin, and she smiled, turning to the tow mechs. They were staring at Prowl in amazement.

"She returned his spark to him. And hs face is mending itself!" Ratchet said, and he walked closer to Prowl, his medic skills on high alert. Skylar looked towards the other pod, her optics locked onto the surface.

"Sideswipe?" She asked, and she moved towards it. Ratchet and Skyfire watched her as she opened that pod as well. He brushed a hand over his dead frame, and his chest plates also opened. She touched his face, her tires stopping. Her wings drooped, and her engine's revved, once. She also dipped her finger into his empty spark chamber, and another light erupted into the space. She smirked, pulling out her finger, and she turned to Ratchet as Sideswipe also came back online.

" Hello Ratchet. Can you tell me where Jazz is?" Prowl asked, confused. HE looked form Ratchet to the other Bot beside him.

"Skyfire?" he asked, and He was suddenly hugged form behind. He turned to see what appeared to be as a sparkling between Starscream and Skyfire. She smiled happily as the doors to the med bay opened, revealing a stricken Jazz. He moved forward, his optics locked onto Prowl's.

"Prowl?" Jazz asked, and Skylar noticed something. Everything was…swimming….

"Skylar!" She heard, and she was offline, deep in recharge.


	2. Passengers and Fighter Jets

A/N: Second chapter! just to let my readers know, I will be on a very erratic posting schedule now. I am busy, and will post when ever possible. I thank everyone who has read and commented on this~

Skylar woke up to the sound of music. She wasn't able to move, however, but a song she recognized echoed in her audio receptors. My Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus was playing, and she realized that it was coming from her.

"Ratchet, what did you do?" Skyfire asked, hovering over her like an anxious father. The medic sighed, moving over her still body. She felt a twinge, and something slid into place over her offlined optics. There was a gasp, and she felt Ratchet moving around her spark cavity.

"I never knew either of you to have a visor." Ratchet said, and he turned to Skyfire. He shrugged, and with a slick sound, a visor slid over his optics. She could tell this by the 'image' that showed up on her visor. All of her scanners could give her a basic black and white picture of what she was 'looking' at. She was still unable to turn her head, though. The visor slid back into its locked position, and Ratchet turned back towards her. He looked at her face, quiet. Skyfire walked to the other side of her berth, touching her lightly. She arched her back slightly, able to move again.

"Skyfire, what did you do?" Ratchet asked, and Skylar looked at Ratchet, moving her body to sit up. She smiled, her faceplates moving slightly. She 'looked' around the med bay, her attention caught by the ping of the med bay doors. Prowl was standing there next to a overly happy Jazz.

" You two are okay!" Skylar said, and she hopped off the bed. Ratchet protested, but she was too quick, her scanners telling her where the medic was. She ducked and weaved, laughing the whole time. Ratchet stopped pursuing her, turning to Skyfire. He shrugged, holding in his laughter.

"Starscream." Was the only thing he said, and then he started to laugh. Skylar took advantage of the medic's loss of attention as she ran out the doors past the two who walked in. She ran down the halls, her hand trailing behind her, laughing all the way. She stopped, aware of the doors. A short mech raced behind her, trying to get to stop. She turned to him, her amber visor reflecting the light. She 'watched' as he screeched to a stop beside her.

"You can't go out, femme! Medical officer Ratchet wants you back at Med bay!" he said, and she sighed, her engines revving. She moved towards the door, placing a hand on the metal. She turned back to the mech, shuffling her shoulders. She really wanted to fly.

"It's Red Alert, right?" she asked, and the mech nodded, moving restlessly. Skylar remembered this mech. He was the one in charge of security, and he was totally paranoid.

" Can't I go out for a few breems? Ill be back in Ratchet's med bay before you can say Cybertron." Skylar said, and her wings twitched. She could feel Skyfire and Starscream both. It was odd. And they both seemed to want to fly, for she hadn't of hand this urge before she thought of those connected to her. The mech nodded, tapping a panel beside him. Skylar nodded at him, smiling. She moved forward, tensing her legs as she felt the first breeze of the wind.

"I'll leave the door open, but only for 5 breems!" Red Alert said, but she had turned off her audio receptors subconsciously. That mech was annoying. She raised her arms a little, letting the breeze move over the sensitive sensors integrated into her armor. This was going to take some getting used to. She transformed, hovering slightly above the surface. She heard someone gasp, and she used tow of her boosters to turn around. She was now facing the opening to the base, and she saw that Red Alert was in the middle of a paused conversation with Optimus Prime. She switched on her audio receptors, aware that the conversation was probably about her.

"Optimus! Don't worry, I'll go with her. She was with her mother for a while, after all." Skyfire said, and he moved forward, transforming in one smooth motion. Skyfire waited, her engines thrumming with power. She was a tiny bit smaller than Skyfire, but her build was that of a cross between a fighter jet and a shuttle for firepower, agility, engine power and storage space. She waited for Skyfire to fly off first, and he seemed to take to the sky as she moved closer to Optimus, her scanners searching. He watched her cautiously, and she flipped over backwards, racing through the air. She heard a chuckle, and she turned to see Skyfire beside her. She opened a private channel with him, aware that Optimus and Red Alert were still at the entrance of the base.

**[Skyfire, why are you lying to them?] **She asked the white shuttle beside her. Skyfire only took off, his engines whining.

**[They can't know the truth, Skylar.] **Skyfire said, and he moved slower than her, letting the wind push him around. Skylar rode the breeze as well, enjoying the breeze. It didn't occur to her that there were humans outside the base until she heard shouts from below.

"What are those?" said one, a girl. She reminded Skylar of herself, only with blonde hair instead of black, and she wasn't blind. There was a guy walking towards her, but from his body posture, he wasn't friendly. Skylar lowered altitude, curious.

**[ What intrigues you so, Skylar?]** Skyfire asked, and Skyfire lowered altitude as well. Skylar continued to drop, flying lazy circles around the area. The girl was watching them with envy in her eyes.

**[Do you see the boy behind her?]** Skylar asked, and she could feel Skyfire's scanners activate. She waited as he looked for the other human.

**[Yes.]** he said, and she sighed, lowering her circles even more. She was right above the tree line now, and she was watching the girl. Suddenly the boy sprung form his hiding place, a dagger flashing white on her scanners. She dipped, watching as he struck out at the girl, cutting her on her thigh. She screamed, and the boy laughed evilly.

**[Something bad's happening. I can't just watch!]** Skylar said, and with that, she hovered above the tiny clearing, opening her hatch. Suddenly, everything erupted into chaos. The boy ran off, screaming as she closed her hatch on the girl. The human started to slid around, thrashing and flinging blood on the inside of her bay.

_~Hush, girl! Stop screaming!~_ Skylar said, and she pulled up form the clearing, knocking over trees from her exhaust. Skyfire was in the middle of a firefight with other planes, and these she scanned quickly.

**[Skywarp, there is another shuttle here! Wait, that's not a shuttle…] **said a voice she recognized. She ducked, flinging her passenger around even more as she raced between the cross fire. Skylar was moving on instinct, letting her programming take over her motor controls as she focused on the girl. Who was still screaming and bleeding everywhere.


	3. Blitzwing We Have A Problem

**A/n: third chapter! and the introduction of a few of the decepticons! sorry for thouse who thought Starscream would make an apperance, but that for the next chapter. And I did some research on Blitzwing ( he's in his G1 alt forms) Please review if you like it!**

**[Can you come to the cockpit, please.]** Skylar asked to the girl. She heard an affirmative, and then there was the feeling of the girl holding onto the inside of her cargo hold as she walked carefully to the cockpit. Skylar continued to duck and weave, trying to lessen the damage to herself and her passenger.

**[Skylar, this is bad. Do you see that fighter jet, the larger one?]** Skyfire asked as he was also ducking the attack. The one called Skywarp was still on his tail, and Skylar didn't like it. She turned her scanners towards the jet he mentioned**.**

**[The MiG-25 fighter jet?]** Skylar asked, and she felt someone sit in her pilot seat. She quickly buckled the girl in as she waited for Skyfire's answer.

**[That's the one we really got to look out for. He's a triple changer.]** Skyfire said, and Skylar went into a nosedive, trying to shake off the ever-persistent jet on her tail. It seems like Starscream is not here, but the other seekers were.

**[Why does that make him dangerous?]** Skylar asked, and she pulled out of the nosedive with a few feet to spare, knocking over more trees. There was fire form the direction of the base, showing that the other Autobots finally realized something was wrong.

**[He has different powers than normal mechs. And, he's like you. Why he's here, I don't know. His name is Blitzwing. ]** Skyfire said, and Skylar felt a pain through her circuits on her left wing. She was hit, and down to half thrusters. Warning flashed up in her visor, and the girl in her pilot seat squeaked in fear.

**[What's your name, girl?]** She asked her passenger. The girl shook her head; slightly dizzy from the stunts Skylar had to pull. She felt another hit on her underbelly, and she realized that she was too damaged to continue this in the air. She was just too cumbersome, unlike the jets that were following her. She heard the scream of Blitzwing's engines behind her, and she lowered altitude.

"My name is Tori Rose." The girl said, and she closed her eyes, bracing on the seat. Skylar lowered altitude again, firing at the jet that appeared in front of her, only to see it disappear.

**[That was Skywarp!]** Skyfire said, and Skylar felt dread gather in her spark chamber. She had an inkling of an idea at why he was named that.

**[Skyfire! Head back to the base!] **Skylar said, and shewas just above the tree line again. Skyfire paused, cutting his engines to half power. She braced herself, trying to talk herself into changing. She really didn't want to kill her passenger, which made this even trickier.

**[Tori, my name is Skylar Starspark. I'm going to have to change to my other alt mode. I need you to stay absolutely still, okay?]** Skylar said, and she felt the girl nod, bracing herself against Skylar's seat. Skylar revved her engines, metal rearranging itself into her bot form. She cupped a hand around the girl as she started falling as she felt herself place one foot on the ground. Another surge of power had her changing into her magnum form, and her hand turned into the seat. She raced off, clicking the girl into the seat belt as she took cover under the trees.

**[Skylar! Back to base, now!]** Came the thundering cry of Optimus, and she raced forward through the trees, ducking and weaving as Tori slumped in the drivers seat, unconscious. She pulled out of the trees as Thundercracker and Skywarp harried Skyfire into the base. The doors slid shut, leaving just enough of a gap for Skylar to squeeze through.

* * *

Above the tree line, Blitzwing followed the progress of the unmarked Magnum, intrigued. Maybe the rumors were true. After all, the femme below him did have the basic colors and build of the second in command himself. But, to see that she was a triple changer changed the whole board.

"Very interesting change, femme." He muttered to himself as he saw her duck into the base below. The doors clanged shut, keeping him and the other fliers out.

**[Skywarp! Thundercracker! Return to base at once!]** Came a garbled transmission from Starscream. Blitzwing was amused to notice his name was not mentioned. Maybe it was because he wasn't part of that trine. He watched as the two seekers turned towards home, intent on leaving the Autobots behind. Blitzwing circled the base lazily, trying to find the femme again. He did find that he could scan the base, and one ping would show up. Which was odd, for this base was fortified against his scanners. Or so they thought.

**[Blitzwing?]** Came a call form a private COM. He answered, still puzzling over this new turn.

**[Yes, Astrotrain.] **He answered, and the other triple changer waited to answer. Blitzwing circled again, riding the wind and trying to get the COM to shut off. When Astrotrain was like this, it was better to ignore him.

**[Where are you?] **He asked, and Blitzwing looped, trying to come up with an answer that wouldn't give away his position.

**[Around. Do you need me, Astrotrain?]** He asked, and there was a pause on the other end of the line.

**[Did you find the source of that new energy?]** Astrotrain said, and Blitzwing almost cut his engines in surprise. That was what he had been doing! So why did he end up here, by the Autoscum base? Then it hit him. The new triple changer would give off a strange energy signal. Of course, that explains everything.

**[Yes, Astrotrain, I did. And you are never going to believe what I found.]** Blitzwing said, and if he was in bot mode, he would of smirked. There was a pause, and he realized that Astrotrain was waiting for him to enlighten the subject.

**[I have one sentence that will clear everything up. The Rumors Are True.]** Blitzwing said, and with that, he turned towards his own base, intent on telling his fellow triple changer everything he found out before Megatron could tell him. He always manages to spoil his surprises.


	4. Plans, Seekers and Sneakers, oh my!

A/N: So, this is the fourth chapter. and it gets interesting. please review, even if its to tell me that you dont know whats going on. that, I need to know. thanks, and enjoy!

_~ At the Autobot Base~_

"Skylar, are you hurt?" was the first thing that the others said when she got inside the base. Skylar rested on her wheels, letting her engine cool. Her passenger was still out cold.

"I'm fine, Optimus Prime." She said, but she was watching Skyfire as he limped away. The 'Cons seriously hurt him, and she sent a small pulse of encouragement through the link. Red Alert waited until Skyfire walked out of receptor range to ask a question.

"What were you doing?" he asked, pointing towards a lit monitor screen. All she was a bright light of energy on her scanners. She waited, thinking of what would have the Autobots so confused.

"Oh, you mean changing? Twice?" she asked, and she revved her engine, aware that everyone who gathered was now around her. She sighed, her scanners noting that she couldn't 'see' Skyfire anymore.

" And why are you still in alt mode?" Optimus said, and Skylar jumped, spooked. She slowly started to back up, trying to find a way to say this without making them angry.

"Ummm….I kinda took an organic with me…" she said, and she popped open her driver's side door, unbuckling the seat belt. The girl shifted, falling out of the newly open doorway, , and Bumblebee caught her. Skylar quickly transformed to bot mode, weaving slightly on her feet. She scanned the girl, alarmed at how pale she looked. She was loosing blood, too fast.

"Careful, Bumblebee! She's injured!" she said, and she reached out to take Tori from him. Her wing scraped against the wall, sending waves of pain through exposed wires. Optimus watched with narrowed optics as she cradled the girl to her spark chamber.

"You're going to Ratchet, pronto. You and the girl need to be checked up on." Said Optimus, and Skylar nodded, weary from the fight. She walked towards the med bay, unaware that she was being followed. She was too tired to notice.

_~ At the Decepitcon Base~_

"Astrotrain?" Blitzwing called out as he touched down on the landing pad. The doors swung shut behind him, leaving him in total darkness. He waited, hearing a faint groan from the corner. Blitzwing smirked, walking closer to the moan. He bent down, turning on a light to see his fellow triple changer in his berth.

"You okay, Astro?" he asked, and the tripled changer's optics came online, focusing on the large 'Con that was above him. He smiled slightly, reaching up to swat Blitzwing on the back of the head.

"You Auto-fool! You had me worried!" He said, and Blitzwing smirked. Astrotrain only called him an Auto-fool when he was woken from recharge. He stepped back, allowing the large 'Con beneath him to get his bearings.

"What did you want to tell me?" He asked, rubbing an optic. Sometimes Blitzwing wondered if Earth was messing with all the Cybertronians.

"The rumor? The one between Screamer and you know who? It's most defiantly true. And it's a femme Triple Changer!" Blitzwing said, scrambling the listening devices he knew were planted in the room. They weren't called Decepticons for nothing. Astrotrain seemed to go into shock with the news.

"This should be fun! Is she being raised with the Autobots?" he asked, moving to stand up. Blitzwing nodded, looking at the taller 'Con. Astrotrain's optics narrowed, glinting evilly.

"I think that our local Seeker leader should hear this news before Megatron. It would make a nice blackmail tip." Astrotrain said, and he moved to the door of the apartment, glancing behind him to see Blitzwing still standing in the middle of the room.

"What are you waiting for? Don't you want to tell the Screamer the good news?" Astrotrain said, and he turned towards the 'Con. Blitzwing looked up at him, walking forward.

"Maybe we should wait." Blitzwing said, and Astrotrain staggered. He was not expecting that.

"Why wait?" he asked, moving forward. Blitzwing looked from him to the open door. Astrotrain waved a hand, allowing it to close. There was the satisfying sound of the Auto lock engaging, and then he started to say his plan.

_~ With the Seekers~_

"What in Primus's name were you two doing with Blitzwing around the Auto-idiots base!" Starscream yelled at the other Seekers. They stood their ground, shifting uncomfortably under Starscream's glare.

"We got an unusual energy reading from there, sir. We went to check it out." Skywarp said, and he braced himself for the speech that always comes after that.

"Who is the leader of this trine?!" Starscream yelled, and Skywarp could feel his audio receptors scrambling form the high pitch. Thundercracker moved forward, trying ot block his pal from the overactive leader.

"You are Screamer. We just acted on a whim. You can punish me, but leave him alone." Thundercracker said, and Starscream narrowed his optics at the nickname, but he didn't say anything.

"And what did you find at the Auto base?" he asked, his voice low. Thundercracker glanced at Skywarp, unsure. Starscream never acted like this. Skywarp placed a hand on his fellows arm, walking forward slightly.

"A triple changing femme-bot who looks like you…and the traitor, sir." Skywarp said, and they watched their leader carefully. Starscream was quiet, processing this information.

"This has something to do with those pit- forsaken rumors, doesn't it!" Starscream said, and he moved forward, null rays charging. Thundercracker leaped in front of Skywarp, holding out his hands to the enraged Seeker.

"We can prove it!" he said, and he walked slowly towards the monitor in the corner, a wire appearing form his arm. Starscream watched, the null ray pointed towards the other seekers spark chamber. If he did anything wrong, he was offline. The wire connected, and the monitor hissed to life. Starscream lowered his weapon, optics locked on the screen. With him distracted, Skywarp edged out of the room, his optics locked on Starscream's back.

"Impossible…" Starscream said, and Thundercracker let the wire disconnect, sliding back into place as a small panel covered it.

"That is what we found. And, she's a Neutral." Thundercracker said, and the frozen image locked on the screen caught Starscream's optics again, searching for a symbol. She was a Neutral.

"Very interesting…how could you hide this, Skyfire?" he muttered to himself, not aware that the other seekers had fled fro safety. He searched the image again, and his spark pulsed once, showing him a name.

"Skylar Starspark?!" he said, and he turned towards the door, intent on finding out the truth about the triple changing femme on the screen. He stormed past Blitzwing, who was walking with a purpose towards the head command center. Blitzwing glanced towards his partner, Astrotrain. They both shrugged, sighing.

"There goes part of our plan." Astrotrain murmured, and they turned around, heading back towards the compartment they left.

A/N: any guesses at who is following Skylar and her human? If you get it right, I'll....ummm...give you a cyber cookie! yeah, that;s what Ill do! ( hint, its an Autobot who likes fire and wind...and sometimes, they're two...)


	5. Introducing the Twins

_A/N: so, the fifth chapter! and to the people who guessed it right, I give you all cyber cookies! enjoy them while thier hot! Please review if you like ti/ can't understand it! Enjoy!_

_~ At the Autobot Base~_

Skylar stumbled again, slamming into the wall. There was a rush of static, and then she felt something crawl over her. She struggled to get back to her knees, cradling Tori in one hand.

"She needs help, brother!" said a unfamiliar voice with a Russian accent, and She tried to get her scanners to tell her what was going on, but they was too much damage and interference. She was blind. Again. There was someone touching her hand, the one with Tori in it ,and her engines growled, making the bots around her jump in fright.

"Go get Ratchet, brother! I'll stay with her." Said another voice, a different but similar voice. She tried to stand again, but a new weight on her lap made her stop struggling. The bot that was there was not going to be crushed by her. She would never forgive herself. Even though she didn't know who it was.

"Easy, easy." Said the voice, and someone started to hum. She felt her haze clear, but only slightly. Not enough to stand. She faintly heard the sound of footsteps; one larger set that she recognized and a smaller set that was quieter, hard for her to hear.

"Now why are you two here? And why did you …what's this?" she heard Ratchet say, and the small presence in her lap pressed himself against her chest, trying to move out of the older 'Bots way, but Skylar wasn't having any of that. She caught him, gently holding him as her sensitive hand sensors scanned him. She heard jet engines, and the other smaller bot landed on her arm.

"Let go of my brother!" she heard, and she laughed, standing up. She leaned against the wall, cradling Tori and holding the other bot. The other bot was tugging at her fingers, trying to get her to release him, but it was only giving her an insight in the two.

"Twins? Who fly?" she asked, and she heard Ratchet grumbling to himself as the two bot's grew quiet. She felt the loose one shuffle around on her arm to face Ratchet.

"Why is she not looking at us?" the loose one said, and she chuckled, moving forward. Ratchet steadied her as they walked to the lab. The static in her scanners and audio receptors grew steadily worse the farther she went.

"Ratchet…loosing mobility…." She said, and she heard the grateful sound of the med bay doors opening. The loose bot jetted off her arm, landing on the ground. He walked with them, placing a hand on her hip.

"You fix her up, no?" he asked, and she smiled, kneeling down. She set his brother on the ground and Ratchet helped her onto the table. She slowly peeled away her hand from Tori, aware that the movements of her walking and falling had jostled her again.

"Ratchet, she was stabbed in the leg. Not in any major arteries, though, or she would have been dead by now." She said, and she felt Ratchet carefully take the girl form her. He scanned her quickly, checking the wound.

"It will heal nicely. Now you two, OUT!" he said, and he heard protests from the bots. Skylar shook her head, turning towards the medic.

"Let them stay." She said, and she felt two hands pat her arm. She heard Ratchet mumbling to himself about his patients.

"Don't know why they are so interested in you, anyways. They are worse then the other twins, I swear, and if I ever get my hands on them, they are going to turn into offline piles of slag, got it?" he mumbled to Skylar, and she laughed. She nodded, and he felt the first of many twinges as Ratchet fixed her up. She felt her scanners right themselves almost immediately, and she turned her head to scan her friends. They were twins, with one with a visor and one went without a visor. She could barely tell them apart, for she was unable to 'see' in color, so one was darker gray than the other. Now, she only needed their names…

"Jetfire, Jetstorm, OFF!" Ratchet said, and the twins jumped, moving away from Skylar. She noticed that the lighter gray one responded quicker, so he must be Jetfire. The darker gray one was Jetstorm.

"Femme, I'm going to ask you a simple question. What the slag happened to your optics?" asked Ratchet, and she jerked, almost hitting Ratchet in turn. She moved to sit up, but Ratchet pushed her back down.

"Virus?" she said, and Ratchet raised an optic ridge at this. Skylar sighed, and she looked over to where the twins were watching, curious.

"Do you know my name-slag, I mean designation?" she asked, and Ratchet narrowed his optics, shaking his head. Skylar sighed, looking towards the twins. She caught sight of Skyfire, in recharge on a spare berth in the corner of the med bay. She swung her legs off the exam table, towards the berth, ignoring Ratchet. The twins joined her, each touching a arm. She smiled down at them before continuing towards the berth. Ratchet came behind her, sputtering protests and waving a wrench around. Skylar flicked her head, and the wrench went flying off towards the other side of the room. Ratchet crossed his arms, tapping a foot at Skylar's retreating back. Then, he did a double take. She was walking towards Skyfire, who looked like her. How did Skyfire manage to keep this a secret?

"My true name is Skylar Starspark, but I'm also known as…." She said, and she reached out a hand towards Skyfire's faceplate. She set her hand down on his shoulder, aware that the twins were watching.

"Starfire." She said, and she turned towards Ratchet. He had uncrossed his arms, the look of shock on his face. She moved from the berth, looking down at each of the twins.

"Why are you guys following me?" she asked them, and they both smiled. Jetstorm transformed into a jet, while Jetfire boosted up onto her shoulder.

"Because we were curious. And now we are friends!" Said the twins, and she smiled, turning towards the med bay doors. Ratchet was there, an angry look on his face.

"You just said that you were known as Skylar Starspark. Care to explain?" he said, and she sighed. She glanced at the human that was placed on her old human sized bunk.

"I've known you since Prowl first brought me in. I've been dead fro three days, and suddenly I'm one of you. That's the best I can explain it as, Ratch." She said, and she moved around the now immobile bot. one person only ever called Ratchet 'Ratch'. Skylar Starheart.

"Where are we going, Starfire?" Jetfire asked, patting her helm. She smiled, turning towards her old lab. She never did know if it got fixed or not. Jetstorm transformed back into his robot mode, walking on the ground with a hand placed in hers. She squeezed it gently, her spark radiating happiness. She could feel Skyfire respond with happiness of his own.

"To my old lab." She said, and the twins glanced at each other, thrilled. They always enjoyed learning things, especially about themselves. Skylar stopped outside of the closed doors, bracing herself for the worst. She moved forward, placing a hand next to the door controls, her intakes expelling air in a sigh. The twins glanced at her, smiles on their faces. She smiled back at them, punching in the code. The doors slid open to show the wreckage of her lab.

"No…" she said, and she moved forward, allowing the doors to slid closed. The twins stuck beside her, looking over the damage. They had arrived the day after the attack on the base, and they hadn't known Skylar or what happened. Jetstorm squeezed her hand as hers went slack. There was a click, and music started playing form the direction of Skylar. She absentmindedly started humming with it, her vocalizer crackling with static. This lab had been her home for as long as she was with the Autobots. And know it is in shambles.

"Starfire?" Jetfire asked, stroking her helm as he moved closer to her head. She walked forward, scooping Jetstorm up as a small avalanche almost buried him. She held him lightly in her arms, walking forward with hollow steps. The twins were quiet, looking around. Jetfire heard the trill of a earth bird, and he looked towards the gaping hole in the ceiling. His brother looked up as well, watching as the small bird hopped closer to them. Skylar was lost in the memories, her scanners not functioning properly.

"It's a sparrow." Said a larger voice from the doorway. Skylar turned around, her scanners revealing the presence of Skyfire. She sighed, bowing her head. She could still feel the hit that killed her…and she knew she was causing Skyfire discomfort because he was shifting uncomfortably.

"Who is with you, Starfire?" Skyfire asked, looking over the twins. Skylar moved away from him, shifting so her shoulder was pointing towards him. Skyfire took a step back, startled. She has never acted like this towards him. 'Those twins must be really important to her.' His processor said, and it filed away that note.

"I'm Jetfire." Said the one on her shoulder. He waved, one hand on her helm for balance.

"Jetstorm." Said the one in her arms, and she sighed, looking towards the hole. The light was slowly getting brighter outside, and she wanted to fly. Skyfire looked towards the hole as well, and his optics narrowed.

"Skylar, that's not a good idea." He said, and he moved forward, holding his hands up to show that he was unarmed. She turned her head towards him, and he knew that her scanners were watching him, so he walked slowly, carefully. Jetstorm watched him as well, his visor hiding his optics.

"Why not, Skyfire?" she asked, her voice hollow, distant. The twins looked at each other, aware that something was wrong. Skylar stood still as Skyfire touched her arm. She refused to let him touch the twins, though.

"You need to refuel. Not to mention recharge." He said, and she nodded, the tension going out of her frame. Jetstorm climbed carefully up her arm to sit on the opposite shoulder, also holding onto her helm. She didn't seem to mind now, for she followed Skyfire willingly. They walked for a good amount of time before Skyfire stopped outside an empty compartment.

"This will be where you will sleep, Starfire." He said, using the new name for the first time. He was aware that she was trying to create a new name for herself, trying to start over. She walked into the room, ducking so that neither of the twins hit themselves on the low doorframe. She scanned the room, sighing through her intakes. The twins fidgeted, wanting to explore. Skyfire just raised an optic ridge as they jetted off, landing and running around the compartment.

"Don't you two have your own compartment?" he asked them, bending down to be closer to their optic level. The twins shook their heads, still distracted y the prospect of a new place to explore.

"We weren't given a room." They said together, and they were off again. Skyfire watched his charge as she walked over to the berth, sinking down on it. The twins gathered around her, leaning on her thighs as they made sleepy protests. They were exhausted, and she noticed it almost right away. Skyfire smiled as she lifted each twins up and setting them on the berth. They curled around each other and drifted right off into recharge.

"It almost looks like they chose you to be their caregiver." Skyfire said, and he walked over to the dispenser on the wall. Skylar looked up, smiling. Skyfire could feel the happiness from her, and this made him happy. He waited for the energon to dispense before turning to face his own charge again. He held up the cube of pink liquid, shaking it slightly to get her attention.

"This is energon. You need to drink this now." He said, and he offered the cube to her. She took it gingerly, scanning it carefully. He sipped a little bit, and then she laughed.

"This tastes like bubblegum!" she said, and she downed the whole cube. Skyfire took it from her, placing it back in the dispenser. She laid down carefully around the twins, curling her wing so it wouldn't be in the way. A soft song started to play as Skyfire turned off the lights. He watched as she drifted into recharge, waiting for the right moment ot close the door. He backed out of the room, punching in the code for it to lock behind him. He walked towards his own compartment, a smile on his faceplates.

A/N: Yes! Introducing the twins Jetfire and Jetstorm! I love them! and now they are here! Okay, next chapter should have some more Screamer! YAY!


	6. A Dream and a Plan

_A/N: So........ this was, strangly enough, a really hard chapter to write. But, I got it done. Hope you all enjoy. Please read and review!_

_~ In Starfire's room~_

Skylar was curled around the twins, lost in recharge. She had a hand curled around her spark chamber as she slept, her intakes lulling the twins back into recharge every time they woke. No one would have even guessed that Starfire was dreaming. Normally, a dreaming mech or femme would be moving in their sleep, thrashing and such. But not Starfire. She was still, and it would look like she died if she took smaller breaths. The twins curled tighter together, and Starfire smiled, sliding them closer to her spark.

_In Starfire's dream, she was alone. She tried to find other transformers, but there was no one. And she was in the Autobot base._

_"Hello? Jetfire, Jetstorm? Skyfire? Anyone?" she called relentlessly into the darkness. She was unaware that her scanners weren't working. She was used to the darkness, after all._

_"Starfire!" came a faint reply, and she headed towards it, letting her wings and hand brush against the wall occasionally so she knew where she was. She was unable to recognize the voice, though, but it was someone else. _

_"Hello?" she called again, and there was a shuffle from her right. She swung around, startled slightly, as she moved towards the noise. She found herself in a large room. She slammed her fist into the wall beside her, to let the echo hit her audio receptors. The room was huge, large enough for all of Cybertron to fit easily._

_"Holy Primus." Starfire said, and she moved forward, almost drawn towards the center._

_"Starfire?" came a garbled voice, and she realized some one was calling her from her comm. link. She answered quickly, her wings twitching in anticipation._

_"Starfire here. Who is this?" she asked, and there was a pause, followed by static. Starfire moved another step forward, trying to get better reception. The voice came back almost immediately after she moved._

_"This is Starscream." Said the voice, and Starfire froze, her engines rumbling. She shook herself, aware that she was still in the middle of a really large room._

_"Where are you, Starscream?" she asked, and the comm. link was full of static again. She soon realized that the connection was dead, and she turned it off. The sound of labored intakes filled the air, and she turned towards the sound. She scraped her foot against the floor; aware that she was giving away her position. The echoes showed her that there was a winged mech standing in the entrance to the room._

"_Hello?" she asked, and the breathing stopped. Starfire growled, her engines ripping through the suddenly still air. She transformed into her plane mode, allowing her to gain the advantage over the other person. She flew past them, out into the open air. She realized that she had been in the base the whole time, and now she laughed._

"_Starfire!" came a call, and she flew towards it joyously. It was Jetstorm that called out to her, and she responded by landing right in front of him, transforming smoothly into her bot mode in the air._

"_Jetstorm?" she asked, and there was laughter from behind her. She turned, and she stopped, her visor shining brightly. It tinted itself, allowing her scanners to be shown. She realized that Starscream had been the injured mech in the room, and she ran towards him, aware that he was ripping something off his wing. He reached him, falling to her knees beside him._

"_Starscream?!" she called, panic filling her vocalizer. She reached out, her hands holding him up by his shoulders. She felt him move, and she tried to get him toe calm down. The smell of spilt energon filled the air, and she realized that Starscream was injured. She tried to figure out his wounds when he stopped her hands with his own. There was a yell, and Jetfire was standing beside her, Jetstorm on her other side. The twins watched them quietly, placing their hands on Starfire's. She turned her attention back onto Starscream as he coughed, spilling more energon. He smiled, holding up the thing her ripped off his wing. It was his Decepitcon symbol._

"_Do you have room for one more?" he asked, and everything went dark._

"Is she okay?" Jetfire asked his brother after they wiggled their way out of Starfire's embrace. She was quiet, and they could see the presence of old tears on her faceplates beyond her visor. Jetstorm nodded, smiling. He looked towards the door, then back towards the sleeping femme.

"We should wake her, no?" he said, and Jetfire adopted his smirk, and he nodded in agreement. The twins walked towards the larger 'Bot, climbing back up on the bed. Starfire jerked, her engines rumbling, and she grimaced. The twins froze, looking towards each other. They had woken up 15 minutes ago, and they were anxious to start the day.

"She is dreaming?" Jetfire asked Jetstorm, and the blue twin nodded, his visor hiding his optics. They moved closer, quiet. They waited for the right moment, their optics trained on the sleeping femme before them. They jerked as she came out of recharge, scooping them up and crushing them to her spark chamber, smiling.

"That's IT!" she said, and she spun around, pinning the twins to the berth. She started to tickle them, aware that they were very ticklish. They started laughing, their surprise gone. They thrashed, trying to get away from her fingers, but Starfire wasn't letting them go.

"Stop, Stop! Don't hurt my brother!" Jetfire said, and he started laughing again. Starfire lost control over Jetfire, and soon all three of them were under attack. They were laughing and giggling, almost falling off the berth when Skyfire opened the door, an optic ridge raised at the sight. Starfire smiled at her friend, allowing the twins up. They darted over to Skyfire, hiding behind him and peeping out at Starfire.

"She is dangerous monster!" Jetstorm said, and he ducked behind Skyfire again. Jetfire seemed braver, moving away slightly from his new guardian.

"She tickle us a lot!" Jetfire said, and Starfire laughed, moving off the berth. Both twins ducked behind Skyfire again, making themselves scarce.

"Jetfire, Jetstorm, I promise I wont tickle anymore, okay?" Starfire said, and with that, the twins were back in her arms, hugging her and laughing again. Skyfire smiled from the doorway, glad that Starfire seemed to be getting along with her new charges. Starfire set the two down, turning to Skyfire. He stood taller, looking at her visor. Its normal amber color was now the color of deep copper. Soon, it cleared, almost as if he had imagined it.

"Skyfire, I need to talk to Optimus." Starfire said, and the twins gathered around her, curious. Skyfire cocked his optic ridge again, looking her over. She seemed to have this feverish energy, one that made her seem almost…. dangerous.

"About what, Starfire?" Skyfire asked, and Starfire smirked, her left hand curling into a fist.

"I have a plan."


	7. A Meeting and a Message

_A/ N: Some of you are confused about this story. I apologize if this is getting confusing. I am delving into this story a bit too much, and I am expecting you to follow my crazed story line. I will try to clear up any questions you have. You can either review or PM me, and I will try to get back to you to answer your questions. Here is teh seventh chapter, I hope you enjoy and review!_

_~At the Autobot Base~_

Skyfire sighed, moving closer to Starfire and the twins. Jetfire and Jetstorm watched quietly from eth berth as the two larger mechs conversed.

"What do you mean, you have a plan?" Skyfire asked, and Starfire shuffled around, her visor reflecting the objects that were around her.

"I know what I need to do to stop the war, Skyfire." She said, and the twins looked from her to Skyfire, expecting a reply.

"How do you know what to do, exactly?" Skyfire asked, and Starfire smirked, moving towards the blank screen on the wall. The twins watched her with equally curious stares, trying to figure out what she meant. Starfire paused, turning slightly back towards the three mechs as she pulled a cord out of her wrist. Skyfire moved closer, blocking the twin's view of the screen. They quietly hopped of the bed, moving closer to the taller 'Bots.

"Lets just say, a screaming star told me." She said, and she plugged the wire into the connection port, a images forming on the now active screen. The twins moved closer, trying ot get a glimpse of the image, but the taller 'Bots blocked the screen still.

"Starfire….you cant be serious." Skyfire said, and Starfire jerked, moving away from her friend. The wire was pulled taunt before it was yanked out of the port.

"If you wont believe me, then Ill go straight to Optimus." She said, and she moved around the larger mech, walking with more purpose then before. The twins caught up with her, placing a hand each on her arms. She smiled down at them before punching in the code on the door. The door opened quickly, letting them out into the night. Skyfire sighed, looking towards the now blank screen. He hit the power button, and Starfire's dream started to play, starting from the image that was earlier on the screen.

~ With Starfire and the twins~

"Starfire, why do you need to go to Optimus?" Jetfire asked, trying to keep up. Starfire was walking much quicker then Jetfire was aware, and every time he talked, he slowed down even more. Starfire paused, slowing down as she tried to make the best answer.

"I need to talk to him about a possible Decepitcon alliance." She said, and the twins almost ran into each other, shocked.

"Decepitcon alliance? Why would they become allies now?" Jetstorm asked, and Starfire smiled, tilting her head towards the door. They had reached the command room. She turned towards the twins, aware that they were unlikely to listen to anything she said.

"I need to do this alone, okay? I don't want you two to be held responsible for my actions." She said, and she moved towards the door, pressing the button for the door mechanism. It slid open smoothly with a rush of air. She stepped forward, aware that she now had everyone's attention.

"I need to speak to Optimus Prime." She said, and the bot in front of her looked towards the left wall. There was a closed door there, and she realized that there were only two bots in the room.

"He's in a meeting. Can it wait?" the bot said, and Starfire's engines growled, her wings twitching in irritation. She moved forward, passing the first bot only to be stopped by the second one.

"No." She growled, and she skipped neatly around the other bot as well. She moved to the door, raising an arm to knock. She was beaten to the punch by it swinging open, showing Optimus in the door way.

"Am I interrupting anything?" he asked, aware that he still didn't really know this femme's designation. Starfire respectfully moved out of his way, waiting for the chance to speak. Jazz, Prowl and a red bot followed Optimus out of the meeting room, their optics locked on the femme before them.

"Optimus Prime, sir, I need to talk to you." She said, and she waited, her wings still twitching in irritation. Her engines quieted, though, and she heard the twins outside the door. She sighed as they burst in, running straight to her.

"Starfire! Don't leave us!" they said, and Optimus raised an optic ridge at this. These twins were very hard to befriend, and it almost sounded like they picked this femme, Starfire, to be their caregiver.

"Jetfire, Jetstorm, I need to do this alone!" Starfire said, and she quickly scooped them up, holding them carefully in her arms as she moved towards the door. The other gathered 'Bots moved out of her way as she opened it, but a hand on her shoulder plating made her pause. She didn't have to turn around to know that Optimus was the one who was holding her back.

"Let them stay, Starfire." Optimus said, and Starfire sighed, releasing them. They scrambled quickly up her arms to sit patiently on her shoulders. She turned around, aware that during the shuffle, her music had been turned on. The quiet only seemed to amplify the song, and she realized that it was slowly turning itself up, reacting to her emotions.

"That's…"Optimus said, and he narrowed his optics, adjusting his audio receptors. The song My Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus drifted through the air, and it clicked.

"That's right, Optimus. It's my favorite song. Remember? You used to laugh, saying that it was nothing more than sound waves, but when you actually paid attention to it, you realized that it related to you Autobots…and me. You guys were my Guardian Angels." Starfire said, and Optimus looked her over again, noticing the color schemes and the combination of builds.

"Skylar?" he asked, and the other 'Bots gasped, looking her over as well. The song continued to play, seeming to ease suspicions.

"Yes, Optimus. It's me. But, don't ask how." She said, and Optimus sighed, realizing that this was going to be a long day.

"You said that you had a plan…." He said, and the others gathered around, curious to hear the plan as well. Starfire smiled, happy. She felt a tug, and Skyfire responded, opening the link. The surge of happiness rebounded off of him and onto Starfire as she told Optimus and the other gathered 'Bots her plan.

~ In Decepitcon Airspace (A few hours after Starfire's meeting)~

"Where are those slagging Decepticons?" Starfire muttered, drifting on the current of the wind. She soon sensed the presence of two fliers, Decepitcon signals registering on her scanners. She would of smirked if she was in bot mode. She dived, aware that they were closing in on her tail.

"State your designation and reason for trespassing, transformer!" came the slightly screechy voice of Starscream. She smirked, spiraling even faster in her dive. The other two jets pulled off rather quickly, aware that she wasn't planning on letting them know anything.

She pulled up short from smashing into the ground, swiftly transforming into her bot mode and landed with a large explosion. She heard the other two jets land and transform as well, and she smirked, moving forward quickly.

"Starscream! You are just the one I've been looking for!" she said, and she felt the barrel of a gun settle on her back, between her wings. Right above her spark chamber. She titled her head slightly, her scanners showing the grinning face of Blitzwing behind her. She sighed, shaking her head. Starscream walked forward, his optics narrowing slightly as he scanned her. He noticed that she had no defining symbol first.

"Designation, piece of slag! And how in the pits do you know my name?!" he said, and Starfire shrugged, laughing. She was enjoying this way too much. Her engines revved, once, and she 'glanced' behind her again, her visor hiding her offline optics. No matter now.

"My designation is of now importance to you, Starscream. And how do I know your name? Just ask my mother." She said, and she projected the image she had of Skyfire in front of her. Starscream took a quick step back, his optics narrowing to slits again. Blitzwing pushed her forward, and she took a small step, not letting the other triple changer get the advantage. Her wings twitched in irritation, and Blitzwing took a small step backward, watching her closely. Starscream did that when he was irritated.

"What is your designation, Femme? I wont ask again." Starscream growled, and he moved forward, his own null rays pointed at her face. She would never survive that shot from point blank range.

"If you really want to know, it's Starfire. Don't you get it?!" she said, pushing Starscream's null rays away from her face. Her engine revved, and her wings shook in agitation. Blitzwing watched from a few feet away, intrigued. She moved closer to Starscream, pushing her face into his. Her visor reflected his face, and he quickly started to notice how she had a lot of similarities to him. Her helm, her color scheme, her glitches…

"That's right. I have a lot of similarities to you, no?" she said, and she reactivated the hologram of Skyfire. She activated one of Starscream right next to it, and she merged the two, creating a hologram of her own. Starscream's optics widened as it all set in.

"Even my name is a combination of yours and Skyfire's. I mean, seriously…Star; Starscream. Fire; Starfire. Put that together and you get StarFire!" She said, but underneath the audio, she was trying to send a hidden message to Starscream and to Starscream only. She continued to talk, talking about her similarities and differences, while the hidden message was rooting itself in Starscream's processor.

_'Starscream. Listen to me, listen to this voice only. Ignore Starfire.'_ Skyfire's voice said, and Starscream locked onto it, his CPU going into overdrive trying to process this information.

_'Starfire is not your daughter, but she is someone you will remember. She saved both of us. Why she has come back from death is not important now, Starscream. Just keep her safe and away from any that will hurt her. If that includes you, may Primus strike you down now.'_ Skyfire continued, and Starscream listened to it attentively. Somewhere in the back of his processor, the name 'SKYLAR STARHEART' was attached to this conversation, and filed away.

_'Starfire is here to collect you. It may take a while, but I just wanted to let you know. She heard your call for help, and now she is the one with the plan. Keep her safe. '_ Skyfire's prerecorded message continued, and Starscream faintly noticed Blitzwing. His optics narrowed on the other triple changer as the message continued in his processor.

_'You may not remember this immediately, but it will come back to you. When it reactivates, we will home in on your signal, to get you. We hope to get others like you, but it may not work.'_ Skyfire finished, and Starscream walked a step closer to Starfire, raising his null rays. But he couldn't shoot. His optics cleared slightly, and he shook his head, focusing on the femme before him. He looked into Starfire's visor, aware that something just happened, but when he tried to focus on it, the memory slipped out of his processor. He turned to Blitzwing, his optics narrowing on her lack of insignia.

"We are taking her to base." Starscream said, and he faintly heard Blitzwing protesting. Starscream spun neatly on his heel, kicking out at hte larger 'Con and knocking the triple changer on his aft.

"I don't care what you think we should do, she's coming with us!" Starscream said, and he looked closer at the femme. He smirked, looking back at Blitzwing.

"And if she is an Autobot, this is the perfect opportunity for a hostage situation, don't you agree, Blitzwing?" he said, and the triple changer nodded, an evil grin spreading across his face. He got up, walking behind the femme with the gunpoint between her wings again, walking closer to Starscream.

"Are we going to fly or walk?" he said, and Starscream looked the femme over. She shook her wings in slight irritation, but she was smiling.

"We fly." Starscream said, and with that, the three changed into their respective planes and flew towards the Decepitcon base.


	8. Initiation and Tori

_A/n: Sorry for the wait! Ive been really busy. And, suprise suprise, I was having issues with this chapter. So, If you need help with something in here, let me know. A simple PM or review will do. Please enjoy!_

_~ At the Autobot Base~_

"Jetfire, Jetstorm, open up!" came a grouchy voice from the other side of the door. The twins looked from the door to each other and then back at the door. A loud banging rocked through the room as the mech on the other side of the door pounded for their attention.

"Jetfire, Jetstorm, if you don't open up, I will find another more painful way to fix you two up next time…and don't even tell me there wont be a next time!" Ratchet's voice threatened, and Jetfire quickly walked to the door. He punched in the code, watching the door sliding open to Ratchet's face. He grumbled under his breath as he tried to squeeze past it. The door was stuck halfway open due to the medic's banging.

"Remember how you two found Starfire?" Ratchet said, and he watched the Jetfire as he nodded. He has looked exhausted and worn since Starfire had left. He glanced over Jetstorm as well, confirming his guess. Ratchet sighed, moving towards the door. He paused, turning slightly around to catch the twins optics.

"Come on now, we haven't got all day!" Ratchet said, and the twins jumped, running over to where he stood. They allowed Ratchet to be the first one out, uneasy around the medic. He was known to have a nice throwing arm if you got him upset. And his handy wrench was always around. The walked by the door easily, their smaller size giving them no problems as the door shut, almost sagging into the frame. Ratchet, by this point, was halfway down the hall, so they had to run to catch up.

"Do you remember how she kept you in the room?" Ratchet asked, his optics never leaving their chosen path. The twins glanced between themselves, then they hummed an affirmative. Ratchet sighed, almost wishing they were back to their old selves. These quieter twins were odd, and he was almost as uneasy around them as they were with him.

"She had a human girl with her, yes?" Jetfire said, his voice almost echoing off the tunnel walls. This was the first he had spoken since Starfire had left. Ratchet hummed and affirmative this time, pausing outside of the med bay. The twins started to fuss, becoming more anxious and uneasy the more they waited.

"She's awake." Ratchet said, and the med bay doors chose this moment to open, almost upsetting the twins. Ratchet moved into the darkness of the unlit med bay, for it was the time for any sensible mechs to be in recharge. But of course Ratchet was not a sensible mech…at least in the twins mind. Ratchet paused beside a human sized berth, and the human on it stirred, moving to sit up. Jetfire lit a fireball, letting its light gather around the four of them.

"Hello?" the human asked, and Jetstorm jumped, his visor glinting from the firelight. Jetfire let the ball enlarge, the light casting itself over the human. She looked like every other human, but something was different about her. The twins moved unconsciously closer, their optics alight from the fire.

"Skylar?" the human asked, and the twins stopped moving forward, glancing at Ratchet.

"This is the girl. Why did you wake us for this?" Jetstorm asked, and Ratchet sighed, rolling his optics. He moved forward, brandishing a wrench the size of Jetstorm's arm and leg together and as thick as his torso.

"She's perfectly healthy now, and I want her out of here!" Ratchet said, and the twins backed away, Jetfire allowing the ball to lessen in size. Jetfire was the one to speak up next.

"And you want us to do ….what with girl?" Jetfire asked, and Ratchet moved forward threatening Jetfire with the wrench.

"You two will take care of here. Until Starfire gets back, of course." Ratchet said, and Jetstorm picked up the girl, hiding her behind his back for her safety. Jetfire moved closer to his brother, his optics locked on the taller and older mech.

"We don't know how to take care of human!" Jetstorm said, and Ratchet snorted, moving away from the threesome.

"Then ask Skyfire! He lived with Starfire for months before she became one of us!" Ratchet said, and he shut a door, letting the lock activate. The twins blinked, confused.

"Hello? I'm still here, you two!" the girl said, and she tapped the metal arm that held her. She was quickly moved towards the front of the …guy…. that held her. She was still unsure what to call the ones that helped her. She was soon the object of intense curiosity. There was a blue one with a visor over his…eyes… and an orange one with goggles on his head. She crossed her arms, slightly angry.

"What am I supposed to call you two, huh? Goggles and Jordi?" she said, and the twins glanced at each other, confused. The girl laughed quietly to herself, amused at her own joke.

"I am Jetfire-" the orange one said, and the girl nodded at him.

"And I am Jetstorm!" the blue one finished, and the girl noticed that they spoke almost exactly the same. She quickly realized that they were twins, and she waved at them, grinning.

"I'm Tori Rose. Skylar…Starfire? I don't know anymore…but she was the one who saved me…."the girl said, and she instantly sobered up as she thought about the circumstances as to why she was here. Jetfire moved closer, allowing his fire to gain strength.

"You were the girl in Starfire's hand. We know about you. We are giver of care!" said Jetstorm, and Jetfire clocked him lightly on the back of the head, grinning at his brother.

"It's care-giver, brother!" he said, and they started out of the med bay, not wanting to watch up the grouchy medic. They waited for the doors to close behind them to start laughing. Tori was quiet, though, watching as the metal walls went by on either side of her. Jetstorm noticed that she was being really quiet, and he tried to get her to speak.

"Tori?" he asked, and the girl smiled, her eyes locked onto his hand. Jetfire moved closer, letting the light wash over her again.

"Yes, Jetstorm?" she asked, and Jetfire paused, punching in the code for the door. The door slid back with a groan of protest, and it shuddered to a halt in the middle of its opening. Jetfire walked in, letting the fire go out as the lights automatically switched on. He turned back to his brother, holding out his hand for the girl. She climbed onto it carefully, aware that she was sitting on a very dangerous area. She did NOT want to become barbeque.

Jetstorm slid in behind his brother, and the door seemed to groan in relief as it slid closed. They watched it close; aware that Starfire was not going to be happy when she got back. For that matter, Skyfire was going to be upset as well. The twins walked tiredly over to the berth, sitting on its edge as Tori looked around the room from Jetfire's hand. She was uncertain if she wanted to get off; they might forget she was there and step on her.

"Tori. We have no place for you to recharge yet." Jetfire said, and he watched his brother curl up behind him. She realized that it must be night, for these two were clearly exhausted. She scooted off of his hand, allowing him to lay down beside his brother. They curled together, snuggling into the hard berth. Tori smiled, a tear falling down her cheek as she watched them fall into …..recharge?

"Come away, where the sand is pale and the love is strong…" she sang softly, moving closer to Jetfire. He was warm, and she was cold. She leaned against him, hoping he wouldn't move too soon. Jetfire smiled, his hand moving to curl around the girl. She squeaked a protest when the lights turned off, plunging the room into utter darkness. When something curled around her, she waited, tense, until her eyes adjusted to the limited light. She could barely make out the shapes, so she used her hand instead to find out what was around her. When she met warm metal, she realized that Jetfire was 'holding' her. She smiled, letting her lullaby continue.

"And we dance along, so come away…" she sang, letting her eyes close as she settled into the nook of his hand.

"And sing our song; we will have fun and we run along…." She muttered, her breathing becoming more even as sleep over took her. The three of them curled around one another, content.

_~ At the Decepitcon Base~_

"So, Starscream, you brought me a present, I heard?" the leader of the Decepticons said, his optics roving over Starfire's frame. She shifted once, settling her arm on her hip as she 'looked' over the base, board. Starscream stood beside her, his optics narrowing at his leader.

"Why yes, Megatron, I did. And I hope that you allow her in! She told me that she was sick of the Autobots…I guess Decepitcon programming does override the Autobots own." He said, all the while watching his leader. The gray mech stood up, looking her over. She sighed, her visor dimming slightly. There were others that where gathered, but Starfire didn't look around. She kept all of her attention on the mech in front of her.

"I was told that she is a triple changer." Megatron said, and he glanced at his second in command for an affirmative. Starscream nodded, and then he smirked. Megatron's optics narrowed as he caught this smile on his scheming second in commands face. He didn't like it.

"Can I speak for myself, sir?" Starfire asked, shifting all of her weight onto the other leg, her arm dropping as the other waved a hand around. The mechs in the room watched, aware that she was a femme. Most of the mech here had not seen or been with a femme in a very long time. Megatron's narrowed optics looked her over, nodding once. She sighed, her vents blowing hot air around the room. One of the others fell to the floor, unconscious.

"I left the Autobots, and Skyfire, because they are spineless idiots. They take orders from squishes, after all! I simply told Optimus and the rest of the Autobots that I refuse to take orders from them. Even if it means I leave my only known kin. But, before I left, Skyfire told me about one other mech…" Starfire said, and she moved around to face Starscream, her visor brightening. Megatron jerked at the mention of the traitor's name, and he stalked forward, furious.

"You dare to say his name?!" Megatron said, and Skyfire smirked, her arm panel sliding back and revealing a large gun, which she leveled at Megatron's left optic. She paused for a second, her visor dimming slightly as her faceplates moved, almost as if she was contemplating what she was going to say.

"Yes. Yes, I did." She said, and Starscream was the one who pushed the enraged Decepitcon leader away from his youngling. The leader staggered back, his optics lit with a passion no one had seen from him before. Starfire, seemingly oblivious to the threat, let her weapon slide back into her arm.

"Lord Megatron, perhaps if you saw her fighting skills…?" Starscream said, and with that, the other mechs moved forward, mumbling agreement. They all wanted to see what the femme could do.

In the corner of the room, the other triple changers were deep in conversation, their optics flirting between Starfire and Starscream. Blitzwing lingered in the corner, a hand on Astrotrain's arm keeping him behind as well.

"Astro, do we truly want her to fight?" Blitzwing asked, and the other laughed, his optics still locked on the femme's figure. She was slightly bulky, but she still had the sleek curves of both a jet and a femme.

"And miss all the fun?" Astrotrain said, and Blitzwing let go of his arm, confused. That was not a logical answer to his question.

"Did you hear me, Astrotrain?" Blitzwing said, striding quickly around the other to stand in front of him. The others were too busy with the femme, and they all wanted to hear what their great leader Megatron had to say about her. The other triple changer blinked, his optics finally focusing on the mech in front of him. Blitzwing crossed his arms, not amused.

"Yeah, I heard you. But why would we not want to see her skills? For all we know, she could be a regular femme with a holoprojector! After all, she did project those images of Starscream and Skyfire pretty accurately…" Astrotrain said, but his attention was quickly drawn back to Starfire. She was standing there coolly, almost as if the whole Decepitcon army was not there. Blitzwing sighed, covering his optics with a hand as Astrotrain moved forward to join the crowd.

"You didn't see her in action, Astro. She is one of us. I can feel it in my spark." Blitzwing said as he moved forward, also joining in the chaos. He was quiet, though, unlike everyone around him, as he thought over the puzzle of Starfire.

"I have a feeling she's going to change everything…" Blitzwing heard one of the mech mutter, but he didn't hear it well enough to place ht voice. He looked around casually, trying to see who was acting differently from the others as well, but everyone was screaming, trying to get Megatron to hurry up his decision.

The leader in question was confused. Why did these cretins want to see a femme fight? Sure, they hadn't seen a femme in a long time, but the war had weakened his morals over the femmes. They are the raisers of the sparkling, the ones that taught the younglings. All war did was create less of them.

"Femme, do you want to choose your fighting partner?" he asked, testing her judgment. If she was truly a Decepitcon at spark, she would ask him to do it. Or try to trick him into giving her someone easy. She turned to him, her head cocked slightly on an angle, her visor retracting slightly. He almost thought that he was imagining the retraction, but when it slid back into place an locked, he was positive that it had retracted, if only slightly. She looked over the crowd, weaving slightly on her feet as she looked everyone over. She turned back towards him, a slight smirk on her faceplates. With a click, a song started to play, but no one was paying attention to that detail. They were all screaming at their leader to choose already. They were getting impatient.

"Why my lord, why would I want to do that? I don't know any of these mechs! If I choose someone, then I get defeated, what will happen to me?" Starfire asked with faked innocence. She had read Megatron's file, and she knew him better then he did, it seems. Now, if only he would take the bait…

"Good choice, femme. You choosing would be a mistake in deed." Megatron said with a smirk, his red optics flashing in the light of the room. She cocked her head slightly to the side, her amber visor reflecting the light as well. Megatron looked over the mech that were gathered as well, trying to find someone who would be perfect. He never did answer her question. His optics caught on a mech, a relatively short red and gray mech who was bouncing around, the mechs optics flitting from one mech to another. He smirked, turning back towards the femme. She took a small step back as Megatron stalked forward again. She seemed to of changed, become more like a femme he had known back on Cybertron…and gunned down.

"I have the perfect opponent for you, femme." Megatron said, and he motioned for the red and gray mech to come forward. He seemed to be surrounded by four other mechs, and they seemed to not like to separate. She had never known about this mech, so she felt a spike of true fear hit her spark. But, then her processor squashed that, telling her to just observe him to find his weakness. He moved forward brashly, smashing into others before he stopped in front of Starfire. She had to hold back her laughter.

" He's so short!" Starscream said, and he burst out laughing. Starfire's scanners confirmed this information, letting her known that 'Mystery Mech', as she called him, was only half her height. The gathered mechs fanned out, creating a ring of metallic bodies that were keeping the both of them in until one was offline, or they surrendered.

"Let the fight begin." Megatron said, and he melted into the background, letting the two have the space designated their fighting ground. The gray mech looked up at her, and he grinned.

"Either you're out of my way or you're out of luck."

A/N: any guesses to the identity of the 'Mystery Mech?' I do like these guessing games, dont I? Oh, well, I hope you enjoyed that! Oh, and the song that Tori was singing? It my own lullaby, so DO NOT STEAL! And, more twins and Starscream! Bonus!


End file.
